Diego and Kiwami overcome the Touhous
by DorpHolster
Summary: The Touhous are pretty good but Kiwami can crack their arm like a walnut and Diego is SHADY.


Zorros revenge 5,

One day in Spanish land, Diego was preparing to fight the baddies and save his friends Legate Lanius and Satori Komeiji and finally put a stop to DAWSON.

"gee new sidekick Kiwami it sure is a good day to start being good at killing people" said Deigo and he got his rapier and was keeping a watchful eye out for...KUGAWATTAN.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF AAAANYTHING" scream Kiwami would vigor and they were ready to storm Dawson's fort and rescue Deigo's frends. They continued down the rode and were defeating many loserls and dorks and it was funny and one of them was grzsysweat98 and everyone cheered when he died because hes a dumb.

"okay we are here" said diego. "U go part kiwami and i will start attacking the door" and kiwami knew th score so he sidled on and found toll booth and dealt with the heck outta it with precise change requiment and cash input and more. Then he got back and the door was nearly open and someone was behind thenm

And it was **DAWSON**

"GRR I AM GOING TO SLAY EVERY VILLAGER I HAVE CAPTURED. BEACUSE THEY ARE NOT MURDERERERS BUT PEOPLE THINK THEY ARE AND I MUST ECZACT JUSTICE FOR ME" then dawson did his best kick and kiwami went flying pretty far and said "ITS A LONG WAY FROM OVER " and got up and hitted him with the strongest kiwami he could. Dawson shudder and looked like he was going to explode everywhere when he didn't and diego dodged his iultimate fireball attack.

"IF YOU DONT LIKE ME BEING A EVIL LOSER U SHUD QUIETLY LEAVE" said dawson as he repeatedly hit a cat with a lead pipe. "SERIOLUAPSLY FUCK OFF OR I WILL SUMMON MY FOLLOWERS AND THEY WILL FIGHT U."

"there is nobody who is a follower who can stop DIEGO" said diego with confiado while Kiwami agreed and basically sed the same thing about heself.

They had accepted the challenge and wanted to fight the villains

"GRRR OKAY said dawson" and he threw" a ten"nis ball at the door to open the switch but he missed like carnival activity because he was useless. And then he goed up and manually pushed it and his top followers came

And his followers were flandre scarlet and broly and light yagami. And they were ready to fight a 3 vs 2 battle.

Broly grabbed his switchblade and tried to glaiveify diego but diego moved to the left and stunned him with a really good kick and broly was out temporarily and then flandre went at him with a load of insta death magic but he jumped high and she ran under him and she got stood on and he jumped off and she tried to use gatato nothingstyle but he went left and said "Never forget that Z is for Diego so NOW GIVE BACK THE MONEY" and he hit her really hard with the rapier he had and she was K.O.d and the money was sent flying but he caught it and threw it to the nearby peasants. Then broly went at him again but he throw his sword up in the air and grab broly and body slammed him and the rapier came down and stabbed broly and he died.

"Wow excellent tecnicas amigo" said kiwami "give me your soard so I can do a thing!" he said quickly and diego throwed kiwami his raper and he caught it and used the rapiar like a reaper sythe and cut light yagamis head off and he got rid of all his blod and light didn't like that one bit and he died.

"Now realsease the people and give back the rest of the money dawson or we will have no choice but to team up to hit hyou really hard with my sword"

Dawson grumbld angrily and used the last of his magic to summon shad-o. "LORD SHAD-O" he said as he licked his shoes and cried. "USE UR ALL POWERFUL GMOD SKILL TO CRUSH DIEGO AND KIWAMI!"

And shado got the ragdoll mover and some other tools that do all the asnimation for 4 u without any effort and tried to stun kiwami but kiwami got the rapiaer again and stuck it rthrough shad0o's head like a broom!

And then diego said 2go on kiwami say the line!" and kiwami glared with happy and said "YOU READY FOR SOME TROUBLE BROOM HEAD" and grabbed it and used it to make broom stuff happenand he said "SWEEP SWEEP SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" and shado exploded and said "EUH HUH HUH THIS IS SO GAY"

Then it was just dawson but diego got dawson and said "So you wan tto to this the hrard way u gopd damn triathlong?" and strangled him until dawson was destroyed and all the bronzy were simmultensously exploded and the world was SWEEEEEEEP'S CLLEEEAAAAAAAAN

Mc'end.


End file.
